¿porque nos besamos?
by rose weasleey
Summary: una tarde normal alterada gracias a un ipod y un programa infantil... ok asco de summary pero bueno entren lean rianse y mas que nada pasen un buen rato reviews are live : #Brittana #ONE-SHOT


**¿Porque nos besamos?**

Estaba en la sala de mi casa, con Santana recostada en el sillón junto  
a mi, con sus audífonos puestos y escuchando su iPod, era relajante estar así, ella escuchando música y yo tratando de hallarle sentido a el programa que veía mi hermana en la habitación de al lado.

Ver a Santana tan relajada, sonriendo a la música que tanto le gusta, hizo que me dieran unas ganas increíbles de besarla, pero no podía.  
Mis padres estaban a escaleras arriba y con solo asomarse un poco podrían vernos, y Gaby estaba en la habitación de al lado. Era muy arriesgado. Aun así lo hice, primero cheque que nadie estuviera viendo, puse atención a que no hubiera ningún ruido de pasos que indicara que alguien pudiera entrar en la sala, nada, me incline un poco para poder estar a la altura de los labios de Santana, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de mis intenciones hasta que sintió mía labios sobre los de ella, al principio le dio miedo, lo pude ver en sus ojos cuando los abrió de par en par justo al contacto.  
Pero después de un par de segundos se relajo y respondió al el beso, otro par de segundos después y rompí el beso, justo cuando mi padre iba bajando las escaleras, rápidamente me acomode en mi lugar obligando a Santana a sentarse, logramos acomodarnos, medio segundo antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta de que estábamos ahí.  
"Brittany, Ik moet terug gaan in een paar uur, je moeder slaapt dus je moet zorgen voor je zus" dijo mi padre en ese idioma raro que el habla y me enseñó a hablar desde pequeña.  
"cursus" conteste en el mismo idioma "Paus, Santana te blijven en te slapen"  
"oke gewoon niet storen je moeder, voelen zich niet goed" me advirtió  
"ok" dije… y se fue  
apenas mi padre salió delante casa, Santana se quito los audífonos  
"estuvo cerca" dijo  
"demasiado cerca" conteste sonriéndole y volviéndome a acomodar en la posición de antes de que llegara mi Papa "pero valió la pena" le guiñe el ojo a lo que ella rio.  
Estuvimos un par de minutos en silencio. Ambas estábamos atentas a el programa que veía Gaby, el programa era de esos en los que les enseñan a los niños cosas de la naturaleza, el hombre y así.

El hombre del programa estaba intentando explicar algo, pero no estaba segura si había entendido bien lo que decía.  
"¿Que es lo que dijo?" pregunto Santana de la nada.

"porque nos besamos" conteste casi segura de lo que había escuchado.  
"¡Que!, ¡y lo dices así como si nada!" dijo alarmada.  
"San, es solo un programa, si, tal vez ese no es un tema para niños, pero, bueno mi madre dice que es el mejor programa para niños por eso lo ve Gaby, ellos saben lo que hacen" conteste tranquilamente.  
"¿De qué estás hablando Britt?" pregunto con cara incredulidad.  
"Lo que dijo el señor de la tele, no sé si escuche bien pero eso es lo que entendí"  
"no... Britt ¡yo me refería a tu Papa!, ¿que es lo que dijo?, ¿nos vio?" me miro directamente a los ojos  
"ahhh, no, para nada ya sabes que mi Papa es mas despistado que yo" conteste  
"¿entonces que dijo?"  
"Que no molestáramos a mi madre porque se siente mal, y que cuidáramos a Gaby"  
"Ohh" contestó más relajada y se acurruco más hacia mí.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio por varios minutos

"porque bostezamos" dijo Santana después de lo que parecieron diez minutos. La mire con curiosidad ¿porque decía eso? "Lo que dijo el señor en la tele, porque bostezamos, eso es lo que dijo" sonrió

"oh... con que eso era" le sonreí de vuelta y me volví a inclinar para besarla de nuevo.

**Autor´s note: el idioma que hablan Brittany y su padre es holandés si lo saque de google ya quisiera yo poder hablar holandés, apenas puedo con el español ;)**

** para aquellos que estén leyendo mi fic "hermosos ojos azules" y la traducción "desafío aceptado" en verdad lo siento mucho pero creo que será imposible que actualice esta semana, pasa que en el trabajo me han encargado hacer un cortometraje para la siguiente semana así que estaré de lleno en eso :( aun así hare todo lo posible para por lo menos actualizar la traducción.**


End file.
